Love You
by candycanemaster
Summary: "Kensi we're only five minutes away" Deeks protested before gasping as Kensi found the front of his pants...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: ***M*** CONTENT!

* * *

"Alright, as soon as we get inside the club, we have to find this guy" Sam said as the team were changing into their club clothes."

"We're looking for Sebastian Hillings, we have a picture of him a year ago, and from his browsing we know that he likes brunettes and he's coming for a weapons deal" Eric said.

"I'm the bait for plan B, go it. How do we know he likes brunettes?" Kensi asked as she came out from behind the curtain.

"He searches um _adult content_ specifically looking for brunettes" Nell said as she gave Kensi her ear piece.

"Oh _great_" Kensi said sarcastically.

"Do I look good in this suit or what? Ohh wow Kens you look hot. Damn I'm lucky" Deeks said as he came out from another curtain.

"Please don't start making out again. I thought you two could be professional when you finally admitted your thing!" Callen groaned as he came out of his curtain.

"I'm definitely a professional… at kissing" Deeks said as Nell gave him his ear piece.

"Oh God help me" Callen groaned as Deeks gave Kensi a quick kiss.

"I'm seconding Mr Callen's plea. The only time I should be seeing any behaviour like that is when you're undercover." Hetty said as she came to fix up Sam's suit.

* * *

"I think I see him. My 7 o'clock" Deeks said as they walked around the club.

"He's meeting with someone" Sam said from the bar.

"Damn guys, I think the meet just happened" Eric said in their ear pieces, as he had a top visual and could see everything without the people blocking his way.

"Where's the buyer?" Callen asked

"Gone, sorry. Left with a waiting cab" Eric replied.

"Okay it looks like he's looking at people's heads" Nell said.

"What?" Kensi asked

"He's looking for earpieces. Kensi, Deeks get rid of yours" Eric said firmly.

"Copy" Kensi said as she and Deeks took out their earpieces before turning them off and casually walking past Sam and dropping them in his hands.

"Shit. I don't know what just happened but we lost visual, someone disconnected it. Guys you're blind" Nell said helplessly.

"Okay, well there's too many people to arrest him or make a scene, so Kensi you're gonna have to get his attention" Callen said as Deeks and Kensi came up to the bar for a drink.

"Plan B, got it" Deeks said as he took the drinks.

* * *

"He's looking at us Kens" Deeks said as Kensi straddled him before pulling him into an intense kiss.

"Good" Kensi said after they both broke for air before shifting about for a better position, her hips shifting forwards and backwards against Deeks's crotch.

"God Kens, I love you but don't" Deeks groaned as Kensi felt his hardness underneath her.

"Sorry" she muttered as heat rushed to her core.

"Sam's signalling for you to move to the bar" Deeks said as Kensi got off Deeks, his erection not obviously showing with the dim lights and his black pants.

"Yep" Kensi said before she walked over to the bar, pretending to be a little tipsy and dropping her keys, before picking them up and giving the suspect a nice view of her short dress.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian" he said as they both approached the bar.

"Dina" Kensi replied as she took a shot.

"What do you say you leave that shaggy guy and come home with me?" he asked flirtatiously, staring right at her chest reigion.

"Sureee" she slurred as they headed out the back.

* * *

"Well, that was successful." Deeks said as he came out into the carpark with a man cuffed, who admitted he was the one who was working with Sebastian and who disconnected the surveillance. He looked to see Sebastian in cuffs moaning in pain after being kicked in the groin area by Kensi and being taken away into Callen's car.

"Yep, you two go home, it's late. I'll bring back your earpieces, and bring back your clothes on Monday when we debrief" Sam said as Kensi and Deeks hopped into Deeks's car.

"See you guys" Kensi said as Deeks started the engine.

* * *

"That went well" Deeks said conversationally as they drove back to Kensi's place, as hers was the closest to the club.

"Mm" Kensi said, eyeing Deeks's erection, which wasn't very prominent in the dark streets, but still enough to send another wave of heat down to her core.

"What?" Deeks asked, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Pull over" Kensi commanded.

"Kensi we're only five minutes away" Deeks protested before gasping as Kensi found the front of his pants before giving a little squeeze, the bulge swelling.

"Pull over" Kensi said irresistibly as Deeks did as she said, before switching off the engine.

Kensi shifted Deek's seat back and lowered it before manoeuvring herself onto his side of the car before kissing him passionately, the benefits of having a big car coming into play.

Deeks lay back slightly as Kensi expertly undid his pants and lowered his boxers, before his erection sprung free, and Deeks gave a low groan. It wasn't fully erect but it was definitely getting there.

"Oh God" Deeks moaned as Kensi started pumping her hand up and down his member, licking from his base to the tip.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kensi purred as she lowered her mouth onto his tip before swirling the head around in her mouth.

"God yes yesss" Deeks said as Kensi started taking more of him into her mouth, before opening up her throat to deep throat him.

"OHH GOD" Deeks moaned loudly as he made eye contact with Kensi as she bobbed her head and pumped her hand up and down his length, before using her other hand on his balls.

Deeks threw his head back as Kensi deep throated him again. She then worked her mouth back down his length before coming back up to swirl her tongue around his head, catching her breath and going down again.

"God Kens, I'm close" Deeks said as Kensi grinned at him, not slowing her pace.

"Oh God Kensi… KENSI OH GOD" Deeks yelled out as he came, Kensi swallowing and licking up all his juices.

"You're sexy as hell to blow, and those smoothies are doing you very well" Kensi smiling as Deeks regained his breath before kissing Kensi soundly.

"You're amazing Princess. Love you" Deeks said.

"Love you too. Now drive to my place." she said seductively, positioning herself so that Deeks could see down her dress.

"As you wish"

* * *

**More to come:)**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: ***M*** RATED!

* * *

"Zip up your pants before you get out. I don't want my neighbours seeing what's mine" Kensi instructed as they parked in her driveway.

"Yes Fern" Deeks said, before pulling up his boxers and zipping his pants and following Kensi into her house, shutting the front door on his way in.

"You can go and head into the bedroom" Kensi said as she put her things away from the OP.

"Sure" Deeks said.

* * *

"What are you OH!" Kensi said in surprise as Deeks picked her up as she walked in the bedroom door before quickly using furry handcuffs and cuffing her to her bed.

"What's all this Princess?" Deeks asked grinning, waving around a few objects she had left lying out.

"Nothing" Kensi said uncomfortably, unable to get out of the cuffs.

"Oh really?" Deeks asked, waving his hand to the open drawer of more objects, still grinning as he snaked his hand up her leg and feeling her soaked panties, removed them and starting to play with her folds.

"Okay okay they're my _adult toys_. I was just washing them" Kensi said, before giving a small moan as Deeks's fingers worked their magic.

"We've been dating for a year, made things more _intimate_ eight months ago. You have a whole drawer full, I haven't seen these before, so I think we should experiment tonight" Deeks said as he helped Kensi out of her club dress, which was slightly difficult as she was cuffed, and he took off her bra.

"NO!" she said as Deeks slipped a finger inside her, taking them out when she said no.

"No?" he asked

"Yes yes" she said hurriedly, aching for his touch as he slipped his finger back in and started rubbing her clit.

"Okay so why haven't I seen these before?" Deeks asked, not out of anger or jealousy, but with genuine curiosity.

"Well when you're here, I don't need them" Kensi said, with a 'duh' voice.

"Touché. Why are they out? I was here last night." Deeks asked

"When I woke up you were out surfing, and I had a dream that made me horny. I needed something" Kensi said as Deeks took his fingers away.

"Dreaming of me?" Deeks asked cheekily, but not waiting for a response. "Okay first, you have to explain what they are before you get your reward" he said as Kensi moaned and felt her face warm when he held up the first object.

* * *

"Okay that's my _G Vibrator_" she said as Deeks got one of the many lubes from her drawer, before applying some on it and slipping into her wet pussy.

"And what does it do?" Deeks asked, faking curiousity.

"Deeks" Kensi said warningly, immediately regretting it when he pulled the toy out of her.

"What does it do princess?" he asked grinning.

"Gives me a really intense orgasm and hits the g spot, and the other part targets the clit" she muttered before moaning and thrusting her hips as Deeks pushed the toy back into her and turned it on.

"Ohh I think you like that one, but let's try another one. You know the drill now Fern, explain and get your reward" Deeks said as he took out the vibrator and picked up another object.

"Pussy pump, makes you more sensitive and vibrates" Kensi said as Deeks tried it out, grinning as she tried to swallow her moans unsuccessfully before taking it out and picking up the next object.

"That's a dildo" Kensi said.

"I know that part, but you have a few of them, some are smooth and some like this. Explain" Deeks said as used the tip to toy with her pussy.

"It's my realistic dildo, it gives the same feel as having a real penis inside you, it's got a suction so you can stick it in the shower or on a wall" she said, before getting her reward as Deeks thrust it inside her, making her moan loudly.

"Oh God, OH Deeks, Marty, more" she begged as Deeks grinned.

"I like the Marty part princess" he said, before giving on last thrust of the dildo, taking it out and lapping up the juices that had been building up, getting another loud moan from Kensi.

* * *

"Oh Marty don't stop" Kensi said as Deeks stopped to take off his clothes, and Kensi could see his erection standing firmly again.

"As you wish Princess, ooh a bullet" Deeks said, picking it up.

"Vibrator" Kensi said immediately, and getting her reward as Deeks slipped it onto her nipples, then onto her clit, making her cry out.

"OH MART-TY"

"You have no idea how much of a turn on this is" Deeks said as he started helping himself, stroking his hardness.

"Marty I need you" Kensi begged as Deeks took off the vibrator and grabbed another dildo.

"What's this one?" Deeks asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Vibrating realistic dildo" she replied as she started moaning even more loudly as Deeks turned it on and stuck it inside her and as he used his mouth on her breasts.

"OH OH OHH MARTY" she cried as she got closer to her peak.

"Out he comes" Deeks said, grinning as Kensi pouted.

"Marty" she whined.

"I'm going to make this last for as long as I can" Deeks said smiling, before kissing Kensi and nipping and sucking on her nipples, letting his erection brush onto her clit.

"I can't last much longer. Please" she said as he picked up another object.

"Remote control vibrating egg" Kensi said as Deeks looked at it curiously.

"I think I'll save that for another day" Deeks said cheekily, before putting some of his saliva on to his hard member slowly, teasing Kensi.

"Marty. In. Now" Kensi said giving Deeks her best puppy dog face.

"Okay, I think you've been a good girl tonight" Deeks said grinning as he entered her.

* * *

"Wow that was…"

"Yeah" Deeks said, undoing Kensi's cuffs and letting her snuggle up to him.

"I was going to say 'that was mean'" Kensi said, smacking Deeks's butt lightly.

"But worth it?" he asked

"Definitely" Kensi replied, kissing Deeks softly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Deeks asked a few minutes later as Kensi looked deep in thought.

"You love me" she stated.

"Yes I love you. I tell you everyday" Deeks said confused, pulling away from the cuddle slightly to face her properly.

"I love you" she said.

"I know Kens" Deeks said, still confused.

"When we do _this_, it's different to all the losers I've slept with. You actually care about me being pleasured, not just wanting me to blow you. We make love, not have sex" Kensi said quietly as if she was telling herself, not Deeks.

"Making love isn't a one way thing Kensi, pleasuring you pleasures me" Deeks said, kissing Kensi's cheek.

"Now I gave you my thoughts, where's my penny?" Kensi asked as Deeks laughed softly.

"I think I can repay you another way."

* * *

**The End. Reviews make me happy. Let me know what type of stories you guys would like next. Chloe x**


End file.
